epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Element K/Into the Galaxy (ERBoH; Episode 2)
The Doctor After the Tesla execution, I started contemplating all of my clues towards Jack. It was all so complicated at the moment. I couldn't really understand it, but I know something was up. "What if-" I was disrupted from my train of thought by a crash outside the TARDIS. I went outside to investigate, and I saw a smashed up vehicle, with an amateur Einstein minus the stache and a strange looking kid wearing an orange suit. "Are you all right there?" he seemed to be conscious, I started pulling both of them out of the vehicle. "Great scott! We still didn't go fast enough" he said, and with that, I'm surprised he's still alive. A crash like that couldv'e made me regenerate. "We're fine, focus on the lady we accidentally ran over" the young chap said. I called Batman to check on the said woman and Superman to deal with these people. Upon further inspection, I realized the purpose of their car; a time machine. It's not good but still, a few kinks and such should help. Leaning in, I slipped, flipping on a switch. It teleported me! I'm not so sure where I am at the moment... but looking out the window, I must be in space. Captain Kirk ---- "To whom... may I owe.. the pleasure?" I looked to see an interesting character, glasses, coat, and peeping through his pocket; a sonic screwdriver. "I am the Doctor" he introduced "You must be Kirk correct?" I flipped a small switch on my control panel; "Captain's log... It appears I may.... Have a stowaway..... On my ship.... Doesn't seem too.... Much of a threat" "Look, I'm kind of busy so can I just leave?" He rushed, it seems true to his words. "Well-" It's too late, Darth Vader is here. Darth Vader is an evil force that must be dealth with. I have lost good men to his hands. This time, I'm not going to hide, prepare to feel the Wrath of Kirk. Looking back now, "Here's the deal... You help me fight... Off Vader.... I'll set you... Home free" "Did you say Vader?" He sounded shocked and furious. "Vader, my good friend has abandoned stormtroopers for they weren't good enough, with Daleks!" "What's the big... Point?!" I sneered "If a Dalek army can handle an entire planet of smart, time travelling, regerative beings, Earth is a piece of cake" A bridge collided with my ship. Rushing to the wall, I pulled out my sword, it's do or die time you slave making bitch. "Wait, stop you idiot!" he screamed but I need to do this. A Dalek waltzed in, "Exterminate!" And shot me right in the stomach. All I see now is darkness, it's cold... The Doctor ---- "Sir!" Spock screamed out Running, trying to stay alive "It's too late, leave him". We went to the top part of the ship and sealed of the door. We're safe, for now... But I need to think fast on how I'm going to do this, or else we're all doomed. You're in The Doctor's shoes, What do you do? Call in back-up Use the ship's weapons Try to settle and talk it out like gentlemen Note The poll will choose what happens next so, vote wisely. Also, this may be bad because I had to fill this part. The next part has more of the action to it. Also this was mainly to introduce the place and to show that the series isn't put on hold. 'Till next time! Category:Blog posts